Life After War
by FateSeeker
Summary: Since there were no character endings for Path of Radiance, I decided to create one. Random Pairings. Prequel to the second war twenty years later.


**Endings**

Titania – Loyal Friend and Advisor

With one-sided love for the previous commander, Titania remained loyal to Commander Ike and served the Greil Mercenaries for years. When Ike left, she took over the position as the new Commander and watched over old and new.

Soren – Sharp- tongued Tactician

Hated and loved by many, Soren does not really care. He continued to serve under the Commander of Greil Mercenaries for years with sharp advice and will continue for his personal debt to the previous commander and Ike.

Shinon – Sublime Sniper

Complained many times about Ike's leadership; however there was no doubt that he put his life in the Commander's hand. After Ike left, Shinon traveled the world as the bounty hunter, serving his life for cold hard fame.

Rolf – Prodigy Archer

Rolf remained in service under the Greil Mercenaries even after Ike left. He became the new Commander's right-handed man and trained many new young mercenaries.

Mordecai – Gentle Laguz

Inspired by his friendship with Ike and many beroc, he continued to work on his beroc language, allowing him to make many friends with traveling beroc from other nations. He continued to lend his service to the Beast King of Gallia when he was called upon.

Volke – Hired Assassin

He vanished without trace after the war. He never finished the previous job but he was glad that he never had to.

Kieran – Passionate Knight

After the war, he returned to Crimea and became the Head of the new Knight divisions. His army rarely listened to his new stories of fame under General Ike.

Brom – Humble Farmer

When the war is over, Brom returned to his family with great joys. He grew his vegetables with great pride and confidence. His vegetables became popular among the villages.

Nephenee – Country Halbrieder

After the war, Nephenee returned to her home and the village celebrated her return. As promised to Ike, she bragged about fighting beside Ike to her friends.

Makalov – Knight of Debts

Promised to his sister not to gamble anymore, he kept his word and served under Crimea. However, he was later kicked out of his service because he couldn't resist gambling and made more debts than he could ever work off.

Stefan – Swordmaster of the Sand

Stefan returned to the Grann Desert where he stayed and perfected his sword-wielding skills while isolated with the Laguz Emancipation Army.

Tormod – Emancipation Leader

Tormod returned to the Grann Desert after the war and lived with the Laguz in the Frontier. With support by the Apostle, he continued to fight for the freedom of the Laguz and friendship between Beroc and Laguz.

Muraim – Respectful Laguz

Muraim returned to the Frontier with Tormod and stayed by his side. After meeting with fellow Laguz from Gallia and Ike, he became a strong Laguz that the others looked up to.

Devdan – Friendly Halberdier

When the war ended and peace was restored, Devdan returned to Daein and created his own garden. The others though it was impossible due to the nation's cold and harsh condition but Devdan actually did it, creating beautiful flowers that brought beauty to the restoring nation.

Reyson – Heron Prince

Reyson returned back to Phoenics with his sister Leanne and took care of their ailing father. The thought of his friendship with the Beroc remained in his heavy heart as one day he would return to the Serenes Forest.

Ulki – Ears of the Hawk King

Ulki returned to Phoenics and still served the Great Hawk King as his ears. With his ears, he would tell the Hawk King if Crimea would need any aid.

Janaff – Eyes of the Hawk King

Janaff also returned to Phoenics and served the Hawk King as his eyes. With his eyes, he would tell the Hawk King if his fellow allies need any aid.

Calill – Sage Extraordinaire

She stick to her words and built an inn in Crimea. Due to her service with Ike, her inn's popularity immediately soared and she lived in riches and fame with shopping.

Tauroneo – Daein General

After his journey with General Ike, he learned many things and taught the Daein people the right ways. Admired by the people, he soon became the new king of Daein which he ruled with fairness and wisdom.

Geoffrey – Loyal Retainer

Geoffrey remained loyal to the new Queen of Crimea. He became the Head of the Crimean Knights and trained many young willing squires. He took pride of protecting the Queen.

Largo – Proud Berserker

Reunited with Calill, he worked together with her and built the inn. Ever since the Inn was built, he lived in riches and fame but sometimes suffered a bad back, carrying loads of items from Calill's shopping.

Giffca – Beast King's shadow

Although he served General Ike for a short time, he was impressed with the Beroc's personality and told the Beast King great things of Ike.

Tibarn – Hawk King of Phoenics

After the war, his view of Beroc had changed greatly after he met Ike. Believing in the friendship of Beroc and Laguz, he offered aid to Crimea in restoration.

Naesala – Raven King of Kilvas

After finally serving the side of Crimea, his dirty acts were forgiven. People hoped that aiding the Crimean army would change the Raven King, but that just keeping their hopes too high.

Lucia & Bastian

Lucia finally gave in after Bastian's sweet words and strong persistence. Geoffrey and the Queen gave their approval to their wedding. Even after marriage, they still served under the Queen with eternal loyalty.

Jill & Haar

Haar watched over Jill due to his promise to Jill's deceased father. His guidance slowly became love for her and they eventually married. They served under the new Daein King and taught the soldiers the truth of Beroc and Laguz.

Sothe & Astrid

Serving in the war and being with Sothe gave Astrid great confidence to stand up to her family. She left the family due to her family's outrage and traveled to Daein, where she lived her free life with Sothe.

Lethe & Ranulf

Since childhood, they have been friends, comrades, and rivals. After the war, they became lovers and the Beast King gave his approval. Due to Ranulf's surprise, Lethe's battalion consisted of Laguz AND Beroc soldiers.

Ilyana & Zihark

Zihark enjoyed traveling, so he joined with the Merchants to travel and be with Ilyana. He did his best to teach Ilyana to eat less and less but that only made her even hungrier than before.

Gatire & Marcia

They were both flirts at heart and the others agree they were perfect for each other. However, Marcia had to take care of Makalov and Gatire got tired of it. So he kicked Makalov out and forced him to join the Crimean Knights along side himself.

Rhys & Mia

Mia was determined to make Rhys her archrival, so she worked hard to earn medicine to cure Rhys's sickness. Her determination grew into love and eventually she married him. She made sure her child would beat her and Rhys.

Oscar & Tanith

Tanith returned to Begnion and Oscar returned to the Greil Mercenaries. Tanith eventually retired her service and joined Oscar in the free life as mercenaries. She made sure to perfect cooking so she would be the excellent housewife for him.

Boyd & Mist

They knew each other since childhood and fought beside each other in the entire war. Their constant side-by-side led to marriage with Ike's approval. Ike knew that Boyd would protect his little sister with his life.

Ike & Elincia

Ike returned as the Commander of Greil Mercenaries for only few years. Torn between his freedom and love for the Queen, his friends helped him make the right decision. Not wanting to be royalty, Ike married Elincia peacefully as the General of Crimean Army and bodyguard of the Queen, not as the King.


End file.
